Crash into Me
by jmulafferty23
Summary: AU. Brooke, Haley, Peyton, Nathan are all best friends at Tree Hill HS, but the main sport is baseball. what happens when the star pitcher, Jake J. is unable to play and the new kid Lucas shows up to take his place? READ TO FIND OUT.
1. The Problem

The Popular Kids. Every school has them. The kids who always seem to be laughing about an inside joke or getting away with being late to school because they, after all, are the starting pitcher for the championship winning baseball team. At Tree Hill High school those kids were Brooke Davis, head cheerleader. She was the fantasy of every boy at Tree Hill. She knew everything about everyone and she wasn't afraid to share it with her best friends Haley James and Peyton Sawyer. Most kids thought it was funny that Brooke and Haley were so close, because they were so different. Haley wasn't as restricted as Brooke was by her "popular clique". She was the president of the French club and co captain of the tree hill cheerleaders along with Brooke. Peyton was the artistic one of the group. She wasn't really into the whole school spirit scene but because of her art lessons, being a cheerleader was the only real time she had to hang out with her friends. Nathan Scott was "the man". In every chick flick, where there is a hot jock, that would basically be Nathan Scott. He knew of everyone in the school but only really cared about his main friends and baseball. Nathan was the starting shortstop for the tree hill ravens baseball team. Since his freshmen year the team has won the championship and last year they only lost one game. Nathan's best friend, Tim Smith was a pitcher for the team. He was second string, but still part of the five because of his connections with Nathan.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lunch Time

"…Anyway our starting pitcher got hurt, so we're basically screwed next season," said Nathan as he walked Haley to her locker to get her lunch.

"Wow that sucks, what happened"

Nathan could tell that Haley was having trouble opening her locker so she wasn't really listening. "haha do you even care right now?"

Haley looked at him and did her signature smile and slight laugh as she said "haha yea no, not really". Haley was one of the only girls at school who actually knew what she was talking about when it came to baseball. She was the one who got the cheerleaders to perform at the baseball games.

"hey Hales, Nate" said Brooke as the 2 walked up to the table.

"Hey brooke," they said back, "Where's Peyton"

"Buying her food. Her mom packed her some tofu crap again, so she's going to get her daily junk food fix."

"Okay Nate, back to your broken pitcher…" said Haley

"Only you would refer to Jake Jagelski, the #1 pitcher in the league as a 'broken pitcher' hales, said Nathan.

"Whatever, I don't understand why you need to recruit someone new, why can't you just use Tim?"

"YEAH, that's what I would like to know, "said Tim smith as he slid in next to Nathan at the table.

"haha you know if it was my call, you'd be pitching but coach wants someone with a little more….experience?"

"well I would have _experience_ if he put me in once in awhile"

"Face it Tim, you suck" said Peyton who had just arrived at the table.

"Um no I believe that was you at the last party," said Nathan. "I always got your back boy," Nathan said to Tim as they did their handshake.


	2. New Kid in Town

Sorry it's short, but I am about to leave for the beach, I LOVE REVIEWS!

Cafe before school

"Hey Deb, can I get 15 donuts to go please?" said Haley

"Trying to feed the starving again today Haley?" said Deb jokingly as she reached to gather the donuts in a box.

"Only the ones in my first period class" responded Haley. Haley had known Deb ever since she moved to Tree Hill. She had given Haley her first job and technically her best friend considering Deb was Nathan's mom.

As Haley was handing over the money, Deb interrupted "You're kidding right? Get out of here" she said smiling as Haley walked out the door. Haley was already running late but what she saw in front of her officially made her freak out.

"STOP, STOPPP!" Haley screamed trying to alert the obviously deaf driver, before he backed into her car. Grant it her car was a '94 Honda, but it was still her baby. The driver turned down his absurdly loud radio and stared at Haley

_Not bad_ thought Lucas_ especially for this town_. "Now I know I'm hot, but damn you girls are forward in tree hill"

"Excuse me? Ohhh I get it, your gigantic ego swells your head, which makes it impossible for you to look out your back mirror and see my car you almost hit, I understand now,"

Lucas was caught off guard by Haley's response but played it off, "I'm Lucas"

"And I'm late for school, so could you move?" Haley


	3. School Morning

**Author's Note**: Thank you for your reviews, they really help me update faster! And to answer some of your questions, I'm not really sure what couples I want for this story yet, it really depends on what you guys say in your reviews. I have two in mind, but we will see who wins out 

"I could do that and I will do that, but not before I make up for almost hitting your car" answered Lucas

"Oh you leaving will be payment enough" said Haley as she slid into the driver's seat while trying not to drop her box of donuts; she was known to be a klutz.

"Oh I insist, how about dinner, tonight, I'll even pay"

"You're such a charmer, but I have plans sorry"

Haley arrived at Tree Hill High School just in time to receive a lecture from Mr. Snyder, her AP English teacher on the importance of attending classes your senior year.

"Great, first he almost hits my car now he makes my teachers think I'm not dedicated" thought Haley to her self. As soon as the bell rang, Haley sprinted out of the classroom to meet up with her friends who all were in regular English.

Haley was so distracted by her disastrous morning she practically ran into Peyton

"I know my good looks can be distracting but Haley, I thought you were used to them by now," said Peyton playfully as she helped Haley pick up her books

"Haha very funny peyt, where's Brooke? Isn't she in your class, along with the rest of our friends?"

"Oh they're all in my class, but technically they weren't _all there_ today, if you know what I mean," Haley gave Peyton a confused look "The new baseball star, 'Our Savior' as Nathan puts it, came today and Principal Turner brought him to class to introduce him to Nathan. And he was a boy so Brooke automatically took interest in him," Peyton smiled "So yea, they are all showing him to his next class"

"Seriously baseball players are gods around here" said Haley as she walked down the hall with Peyton. "Speaking of baseball, when's lover boy getting out of the hospital?"

"Tomorrow, just in time for him to witness the baseball team's first game, of his senior year which he won't be able to play in"

"I take it he's not too happy about it"

"oh he's warming up to it, as long as I still let him get to the 'bases' if you know what I mean" Peyton said as she nudged Haley

"Oooh enough, enough. Alright, this is meeee" Haley said as she walked into the classroom. "What lunch do you have today?"

"A"

"Okay me too, and I think Nathan"


	4. Yummy?

**Author's Note**: thanks for the reviews! They are so great to see, and def make me want to update faster! I think the couples are gonna be changing throughout the story. Jeyton is the only constant, but Jake isn't in the story until later. The first couple will most likely be………

**Lunch Time**

"Hey Brooke, haven't seen you all day" 

"Well," Brooke quickly finished the salad in her mouth "If you were here on time we could have hung out, since when is Tutor Girl late?"

"Since random jackasses almost hit my car, while I'm trying to do a good deed!" Haley said as she sat next to Brooke.

"Well I have just the cure for bad mornings, hot baseball players" Brooke smirked

"Don't we already have enough of those in this school" Haley said not even bothering to look up from her sandwich

"Okay 1. There can never be enough and 2. You may be satisfied with Nathan, but I for one think we are in dire need of some new man candy"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Walking to Lunch**

"Peyton, wait up" yelled Nathan from down the hall

"Where's your new best friend, the baseball god?"

"Hey there's only one baseball god and you're looking at him," smirked Nathan. "But He had to go talk to coach before coming to lunch". "Hey have you seen Haley today, it's not like her to miss a class" Nathan asked sincerely

"Aw does Nathan Scott miss his _best friend_ Haley? That's cute" Peyton said as she playfully hit Nathan's arm

"What? I'm not allowed to be concerned if one of **our** best friends is not in school?"

"I'm just saying you never asked where Brooke was when she was late, that's all I'm saying"

"NATE! NAAAATHAN!" screamed Tim, desperately trying to get the attention of his best friend

"Saved by the Tim" said Peyton as her and Nathan both turned around to greet their friend

"Dude, I was thinking" said Tim, clearly out of breath

"Well that's a first," said Peyton

"And that's original," said Nathan, always sticking up for Tim. I mean somebody had to

"Anyway, and it got me wondering, When we said best friends forever…."

"DUDE, Tim! We promised to keep that on the down low!" Said Nathan, embarrassed that Peyton had heard him say it. Peyton was already laughing to herself as she walked ahead of them to the lunch room. _Great now Brooke and Haley are gonna know_ thought Nathan to himself.

"Whatever, but that really means _forever_ right? Not just until…..some baseball all-star comes to our school and helps us win states?"

" Tim you're still my wingman, stop being a girl" said Nathan with laugh. _Only Tim would think of these things_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Back to the Lunch Room**

"Bout time you showed up P.Sawyer. We were beginning to think you all died," said Brooke.

"Don't worry I come with news, and when I say news I mean funny shit about Tim and Nathan," Peyton answered as she sat at the end of the table

"After me, I was just telling Haley about the new baseballer, so yummmmy"

"Yes, as you can tell by my expression (a faked smile) I am so desperate to know" said Haley

"Oh but hales, you **should** be because not only is he hot beyond all means, amazing at baseball, he's smart too" Brooke said reassuring Haley that she really did want to know

"Okay, describe him, now I'm interested" Haley replied

"No need, here he comes. Ohh and perfect he's with Nate and Tim." Brooke said with a seductive smile on her face

"Hey guys, this is Lucas, our new pitcher," said Nathan as he casually sat down across from Haley.

"Oh my god," Haley barely whispered to Brooke

"Yummy, right?" Brooke whispered back, clearly misinterpreting Haley's tone of voice.

"I believe we've already met," Lucas said cockily as he held his hand out to Haley. "Haley, right?"

**Author's Note**: I LOVE REVIEWS!!! If I get three or more, then I will say what the first couple will be 


	5. New People, New Classes

_Holy shit, this can't be happening_ Haley thought to herself. It suddenly realized that she hadn't acknowledged Lucas' question and was probably receiving a lot of stares from the rest of the table.

"Uhh, yep that's me, I don't seem to remember you though" Haley said with a smirk. She desperately wanted him to think that he hadn't been on her mind all morning. It wasn't a lovey way he was on her mind, but still he didn't deserve to take up any of her time.

"Haha let me refresh your memory," Lucas said as he leaned across the table and whispered in Haley's ear. "This morning. You. Me. My car, ring any bells"

Brooke being the snoop that she was overheard the whisper exchanged between her best friend and her new crush. "Haley James!" is that why you were late this morning? That is such a me move"

The rest of the table was completely confused because they had not heard Lucas's suggestive whisperings. Nathan in particular seemed to be interested to see how his new team mate knew his Hales.

Eager to draw the attention away from her and Lucas, Haley quickly informed the rest of the table. "Ohh right, you were the ego maniac who almost hit my car this morning, how could I forget," Haley said dryly.

For some strange reason, Nathan felt himself to be relieved that they didn't know each other because they hooked up or something. Brooke was thinking the same thing, she wanted to be the first to get to the new all star.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Lunch has just ended**

"Haley, come on we have art, and we're already behind on the portrait project," Peyton said as the group ushered out of the cafeteria. Haley was glad to leave; it had been one of the most uncomfortable lunches of the year. Lucas kept staring at her like she was naked. _God he is so full of himself_ she thought.

Brooke loved her best friends, but she was finally glad to be the only girl in Lucas's view. She didn't normally have to work to get a guy's attention but for some reason Lucas was distracted by someone else during lunch. And her suspicions were confirmed when the boys started their own conversations.

"You ready to win states this year," Nathan said as he bumped Lucas.

"I'm more ready to win Haley," Lucas responded as he hit knuckles with Tim.

"Yea, she's one of the elite," Tim said, eager to get on Lucas' good side. Nathan gave Tim an evil look out of the corner of his eye. _ True Haley wasn't his girlfriend of anything, but that didn't give Tim the right to encourage Lucas, _Nathan thought to himself.

Tired of being left out of the conversation, Brooke seductively touched Lucas' chest and said, "You know who else is in the elite…" she stood on her tippy toes and whispered me in his ear. "me".

"I would have guessed," Lucas said as he obviously checked her out. _ No doubt she's hot, but she's not a challenge. I could have her in a second_".

_Now this is the attention I'm used to_, Brooke thought. "What class do you have next?

"I don't know, I'm supposed to pick up my schedule right now actually. I'm assuming I'll see you at the baseball party tonight," Lucas said nodding at Brooke

"If you're lucky""Hey, Luke, I'll be there too buddy," shouted Tim

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Principal's Office**

"I was expecting you much earlier, Mr. Roe" The Principal said as Lucas walked through his door.

"Sorry sir, I ran into a couple of my teammates and my coach suggested I get to know them at lunch," Lucas quickly lied. He had every intention of ditching Nathan and his bonehead of a friend that was until he saw the girl from this morning.

"Understandable. Here is your schedule, I see you didn't fulfill your arts requirement at your previous school, (He looked up for reassurance from the student in front of him) Okay then, the only class left was Art 4 and you're already late, I suggest you hurry"

"Thanks", Lucas said as he left the room. "Great, I hate art" Lucas said

"Talking to yourself?" Peyton said as she walked up to Lucas.

"Haha, don't tell anyone, I don't want to be labeled as the weird kid who hears voices or something. Nah, I was just saying how I'm incredibly skilled at everything but…art. Which is my next class apparently"

"Art 4? Awesome that's my class; here I'll show you where to go"

"Wait, I thought you left lunch crazy early, to get to this class""Yea, we did but, turns out Jake, My boyfriend, gets released from the hospital today so I have to ditch out early,"

"Wait, we?" _that's right Haley was in this class, maybe it won't be too bad_

"Yea, Haley has it too, oh my god, you can be her partner! She was flipping out that she would get stuck with Hairy Harry"

"You, know it would be my pleasure," Lucas said with a suggestive smirk on his face.


	6. Last Classes of the Day

CITM- ch 6

**Author's Note:** okay so let me start off by saying how sorry I am since the last time I updated! But I'm back with chapter 6 and I hope you all love it! Leave comments and suggestions!!

_Where is Peyton?_ Thought Haley to herself as she waited in art class to begin her class project.

"Thinking of me?" whispered Lucas into Haley's ear as he slid into what used to be Peyton's seat.

"What are you doing here? I know you don't have the brain capacity be in art 4 and even if that is the case, that seat is taken" said Haley obviously slightly shocked and disgusted at the sight in front of her.

"I need to fulfill my arts requirement or whatever. Plus Peyton saw me in the hallway and practically begged me to be your partner, you should be thanking me right now"

"Thanking you?! You've got to be kidd…."

"Ms. James, looking at your blank paper, I really don't think you have time for flirting with Mr. Roe over here, get back to work" the art teacher interjected and left Haley with an "are you serious?" look on her face

"Yeah James stop flirting, I'm here to work"

_**In History Class**_

"So Nate, what time is this baseball party starting?" asked Brooke as she obviously ignored the lesson going on in the front of the room.

"You know in order for there be a baseball party, there has to be a baseball team and there won't be if I don't pass this class, so let' talk after"

"You know you're beginning to sound more and more like Haley every day. There's a saying," OPPOSITES attract "for a reason Nate" said Brooke as she reluctantly turned around

"What is that supposed to mean? Said Nathan "Brooke!" as he pulled her arm to get her attention. "the party's starting at 9, happy?"

"Very, but I knew that was the time of the "party" I meant what time _my party_ was gonna start, Brooke laughed, "you know when is Lucas gonna get there?"

_**At the Hospital**_

"knock, knock" said Peyton as she playfully knocked on her boyfriends hospital room door

"Come in" Shouted Jake from inside

"So rumor has it, the hottest guy is leaving the hospital today.



Jake just smiled at his girlfriend's comment

" It's a shame I loved seeing him every time I came to visit you" Peyton finished

"You're a real comedienne, you know that. Now come here" Jake said as he pulled her onto his bed. "So tell me what I've missed this past week, did my replacement, (Jake said with and undertone of bitterness), show up yet?"

"Lucas? Oh yea he's here. He came today and he's already starting up trouble. Hopefully he's as good at baseball as he is at messing with Haley"

"Haley? Really? Didn't see that one. I figured he'd be into more of a Brooke type"

_**Back in the Art Room**_

"Okay class, finish up what you can of your portraits and if you're not done I have the classroom after school till about 5, so come then or receive a 0" announced the teacher as she began cleaning up

"Shoot, there's no way I'm gonna finish in what (Haley looks at the clock) five minutes?!"

"Don't worry James, I have to come after too, you can be my inspiration"

"Great idea Mr. Roe, I was just contemplating on a way that you could finish this assignment on time, you drawing Haley would be a good idea" said the teacher as she overheard their conversation

"So Hales since we're gonna be together until 5 tonight anyway, why don't we get that dinner before we go to the baseball party honoring me"

"You know when I first met you I couldn't put my finger on what I liked most about you, but now I think it's definitely your modesty and you're way to charm a person"

"no see that's not possible for you to put "your finger on what you like most about me" he nodded in Haley's direction, to you use your words, because you have not seen it yet, as he looked down"

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

"thank god only one more class till the weekend" Brooke said as she met up with Haley during the past period. " I need the weekend and I need to see if Mr. All Star really is good at every position"

"Really Brooke? He is a pompous, arrogant, cocky jerk "

"Haley, HE's HOTT"

"Talking about me Brooke?" Nathan said as he walked to Haley's locker.

"Of course Nathan, you know I want you" Brooke joked. "Alright I'm off to physics and if I'm lucky Lucas will be too"



"Ready for Study Hall?" Nathan asked Haley

"Yep just give me oneee sec," Haley said as she struggled to pull a binder out of her locker

_**In Study Hall**_

"So you coming tonight?" Nathan whispered to Haley because they technically weren't supposed to be talking in study hall

"Nathan, are you forgetting I was the one who told you to have it. Of course that was before I realized who the new player would be"

"I take it you're not a fan" Nathan said half laughing

"Let's just say he's no Jake"

Coming up Next Time!

The Baseball Party


End file.
